Adventure Time!
by Little Monkeys
Summary: hey I need some help I have writers block what should I do? well read and review my story thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Getting 2 know u. better  
  
Disclaimer: Hey don't sue me I don't own nothing except some of the plot and like 6 people are mine made up ya know but yeah thanks hope you in joy it :0)  
  
"What if we get in trouble?" said a very cautious strawberry blonde girl "Oh get  
  
over it we aren't" said another very curious blued eyed girl, "The library is about to close  
  
and I want to know what's up those stairs that we pass every time we come here so shh or  
  
they'll find us," "Ok the coast is clear lets go." creak creak they get to the top and open  
  
the door that's at the end. "Wow it's like another library but you know smaller." Said yet  
  
another girl but she has dark brown hair "Hey you guys look at all these funky books  
  
what language is this speaking?!" a short cut browned haired female questioned. "It looks  
  
Japanese can you read the title sis?" said the blonde girl "umm let me see it says four of  
  
the universe. no sorry that's not it. It's Universe of the Four Gods. Wonder what it's  
  
about." Said a medium sized red head. "Well open it up and see what it says," said the  
  
dark brown head irritably "Oh be patience. What the heck there's no words!" bright  
  
red light appears "AHHH I don't want to die!!! Help!" they yelled.  
  
Meanwhile.  
"Tamahoma! Get out of the shower this is more of an important day to me then it  
  
is to you, so hurry your butt up!" Miaka said through the bathroom door to Tamahoma  
  
"mhmm mhm!" Was what she heard on the other side of the door "Tamahoma I can't  
  
hear a dang thing your saying!" Miaka yelled through the door. Tamahoma's head pops  
  
out " I said. HOLD ON!" slam he closes the door "Man isn't he out of there yet?"  
  
asked Keskie appearing out of nowhere. "No he. Keskie how did you get here? Did you  
  
go through the book?" Miaka questioned in surprise. "No Miaka I walked here." "Really  
  
you can do that?" "No I was being sarcastic but yes, I did go through the book to see you  
  
get married but one question who are you marrying?" Keskie asked. "Who do you think?"  
  
replied Miaka. "Hotohori?" "Man you are dumb are you sure you were the one who read  
  
the book she's marrying me, Hotohori is in his room crying because Miaka turned him  
  
down." Tamahoma stated, coming out of the bathroom "Move it or lose it bub!" Miaka  
  
yelled pushing Tomahoma out of the way and slams the door shut. The door opens again.  
  
"Actually, Tomahoma, I turned him down twice." Commented Miaka's head that was  
  
poking out of the bathroom door. Continuing she said, "Oh by the way Keskie, where's  
  
Taylor wasn't she with you at the library?" Keskie walks over to her head and whispers,  
  
"She's still getting her costume on." "Oh, ok then." wham! She closes the door again.  
  
"Sorry I'm late you guys I had zipper problems back there," said a women with blonde  
  
hair with red tips at the end that went with her stubborn chin, little button nose, and her  
  
really pretty, light blue eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans that were faded at the  
  
thigh that went with a yellow short sleeved that hugged her curves. "It's ok," said  
  
Tamahoma. "Yeah and dang you look great but." keskie said but tomahoma interrupted  
  
saying, "Tauski stop drooling over Taylor!" all of a sudden an orange haired person came  
  
out from behind Taylor "Oh man you weren't suppost to notice me but anyway what's  
  
up?" Tauski said. Hotohori came walking in tauski walks up to him and asks "hey  
  
Hotohori done crying now?" "Yes yes I'm f. holy cow who's this incredibly fine  
  
looking babe?" Hotohori said inch closer to Taylor, as Taylor inched away from him with  
  
a really creeped out look on her face. "You jerk!" Keskie said while Tamahoma is  
  
holding him back so he wouldn't kill his emperor. "Chill Keskie he doesn't know it's  
  
your girlfriend and possibly.mhmm," tried to explained Tamahoma but Keskie cut him  
  
off short of his words. Whispering Keskie said, "shh I haven't aske." "So Hotohori is it? Well why is it that a fine man like you doing here instead of somewhere off with like  
  
lets say. me?" taylor said getting cuddly with Hotohori. By now Hotohori has passed  
  
out. Tamahoma and Keskie overheard in the middle of their discussion. Keskie walked  
  
over to her and screamed in her ear, "Snap out of it!" She turned and had a blank look on  
  
her face then she finally said, "huh? What? Did I do it again?" Keskie nodded. "Darn it!"  
  
she snapped her fingers together. " What's wrong with her Keskie?" asked Tauski. "Well  
  
she had an experament done on her." "when I was four years old," Taylor interrupted  
  
by continuing, "and when someone yells I zone out and I get really excited with men  
  
and. why in the name of heaven am I telling you this? And why are you on the floor?  
  
your not a dog I hope you. never mind I take that back" "umm because its story time?"  
  
Tauski answered starting to get off the floor. Taylor decks him sailing him to the wall  
  
cracking it. "Ow! (Whining) I think you broke my nose! Curse you!" Tauski cried to  
  
Taylor from across the room starting to limp back towards them. "I was just guessing!"  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion out here I'm trying to take a cat nap you know. and  
  
why is there crack in my wall?" Chitiri said. "Sorry Chitiri we didn't know you were  
  
sleeping." Stated Hotohori " It's fine I needed to get up anyways so what happened out  
  
here?" chitiri asked looking around. " Taylor decked Tauski so hard that it knocked him  
  
to the other side of the room it was hilarious!" Tamahoma answered him laughing really  
  
hard that he fell to the ground. "HA HA. who's Taylor??" Chitiri wanting to know.  
  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Taylor Minazornok and you probably already know  
  
Keskie." Taylor said shaking his hand "nice to meet you and yes I already know him"  
  
"hey is Miaka still in the bathroom? Because I have to go to the peehole." Narico said  
  
coming into the room. "Real lady-like Narico." Tamahoma stated dryly "why thank you  
  
good sir," "yeah, yeah, yeah. smarty jerk." the door opens right then. "Ok now that I'm  
  
out of the shower time to go get." Bright red light appears five figures appear in the  
  
light. They land on Tauski.  
  
Few moments later.  
  
"Ow my head" said one of the girls. "Ow my back! Get off!" Tauski mumbled for he had  
  
a green shirt in his mouth. " huh? Oh sorry mister.misses.what ever you are." Said a  
  
brunette. They all got off his back. "where the heck are we??" asked the blonde. "I don't  
  
know but were not in the library anymore."  
  
So how did you like it tell me on things I can improve one please? Well R&R! talk to you  
  
in the next chapter! 


	2. authors note important!

Hello all sorry I haven't updated yet! I've had finals and chores and schoolwork I have been busy so I need your help! I can't think of what I want to happen in the next chapter! If you have any ideas please tell me so I can update for you all! It will help me a lot thanks!  
  
-little monkeys- 


End file.
